Help!
by Hunter
Summary: Tai and the gang leave Matt and Mimi behind to 'advance' their feelings. Hehehe...


"I'm gonna get Tai for this.." Matt whispered. Tai knew Matt had crush on Mimi and seemed to have planned to get him and Mimi together by leaving them alone. Matt sat on a log in front of a crackling fire. On his opposite side sat Mimi looking at the same fire with a bored look. Gabumon was laying down next to his feet. He smiled remembering the warning he gave him.  
  
*flashback*  
"Gabumon," Matt warned, "if you sit any closer to the fire, your fur will catch on fire."  
"Don't worry, Matt. I'll be careful." Gabumon gave Matt a reassuring smile. It didn't convince Matt though. "Well then," Mimi said, "I hope you have an extra pair of fur." Everyone laughed.  
*end of flashback*  
  
Matt tried to hold in his laughter but wasn't doing well. Mimi stared at Matt with a quizzical look on her face. "What's so funny, Matt?" This only made it worse. He burst out laughing. He's gone crazy, Mimi thought. "I-I'm sorry," Matt choked out, "I-I-It's just that..heh..I was remembering what I told Gabumon earlier..a-and your comment about-about having an-an extra pair of-! Phhff! Hahaha!" Matt started up again in his uncontrollable laughter. Mimi just shook her head sadly but then smiled. _He looks kinda cute when he laughs._ Realization hit her like a ton of bricks. _Oh my God! What did I just think!_  
Matt's laugh subsided and he was clutching his side. "Ow," Matt said, still holding his side, "remind me to never laugh that much again.." Unlike Matt, Mimi only giggled.  
  
"This sure has been fun," said Mimi, "I never thought you could be such a cool guy to hang out with."  
"Yeah well, we never had the chance to," Matt said with a smile, "I always thought you were a ditz but I guess this proves it."  
"Proves what?"  
"That you're actually not some fashion crazed girl like some think of you as. You're actually a kind, sincere, generous,...beautiful girl.." Matt blushed and looked down. _I can't believe I just said that._  
_I can't believe he just said that!_ Mimi thought, _I must be dreaming! He called me beautiful, oh be still my beating heart! Ha.. poetry..._  
They were quiet for a moment until someone spoke first. "Have you seen Palmon?" asked Mimi. "Actually, the last time I saw her she was behind you." Matt pointed behind Mimi and there was Palmon sleeping against a tree. "Oh. Silly me.." Mimi nervously laughed as Matt stared at her a bit confused. He shook his head and spoke, "hey, Mimi?"  
"Yeah, Matt?"  
"You tired yet?"  
Mimi thought for a second. _Why is he asking me this? Oh well...might as well be sincere... _"Yeah..a bit." He smiled shyly at her. "Well...umm...maybe...we...umm..." By now he was blushing and rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Mimi grinned and awaited his question, even though she already knew the answer. "Umm... Could I get back to you on this?" Mimi shook her head and stood up. "Nuh uh, big boy. You're gonna tell me now or never." _Big boy?_, thought Matt,_ It can't get any worse than this._  
Mimi made her way toward him and grinned demonically. Matt gulped. She definitely didn't seem like herself. She stopped in front of him and slyly pressed herself against his chest. "What were you gonna say?" Matt let out a high gasp as he felt Mimi's hands move over his chest to his neck.  
"Uhh..umm.. heh..is it hot here or is it just me?" he exclaimed. A bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face. "Come on, Matt. Just tell me what you were going to say before. Now, what was it?" Matt gulped once again. She was making it extremely hard for him to even speak.  
Matt didn't even notice but he had been walking back and his back was against a tree. Mimi continued her game and moved even closer to him. She now had her arms around his neck and body pressed against him. Her nose barely touched his own. "W-w-w-what are y-you doin'?"  
"What does it seem like I'm doing? I'm trying to get you to talk, Matty." This was getting to be to much for Matt. Having her so close to him was like having a mouse right in front of a starving cat. Matt's heart was thumping faster than a jackhammer and getting quicker by the second. "M-M-Mimi?"  
"Yes, Matty?"  
"What do you w-want from me?"  
"The question is, what do YOU want?" Mimi whispered into his ear with a soft tone. Matt felt like fainting right there and now but kept strong. He felt her left leg sexily rub itself against his own leg. _WHAT IS SHE TRYING TO DO!?!?_, his mind screamed, _WHY ME!?!?_  
He couldn't hold back anymore. He wrapped his own arms around her small waist and kissed her fully on the lips hungrily. He felt all his love for her explode from his heart to his lips which were kissing her roughly and deeply with much desire.  
Mimi's surroundings didn't matter to her, only what she loved. The guy now holding her in his arms, deeply kissing her, was as she had in her mind. She lovingly kissed him back, letting her tongue wander into his mouth. She brushed his lips with her tongue, sending shivers down his spine and making him groan softly in delight.  
  
"Oh my God," whispered Sora as she stared through the bushes at Matt and Mimi, "she did it."  
"Did what?" asked Tai as he slowly approached Sora. Sora pointed at the two lovers. Tai looked at where she pointed and nearly screamed, "What the-!" Sora had stopped him by putting her hand over his mouth. "What are you trying to do?" said Sora, still whispering, "let them find us or something?" Tai shook his head violently. "Then shut up!" Sora yelled in a whispering tone and removed her hand from over his mouth. "What crawled up your nose, Sora?" Sora glared at Tai who just gave her a weak smile. "Tai, Tai, Tai. What am I gonna do with you?"  
"Well, for beginners, you could just kiss me..." And that's just what she did...  
  
Mimi and Matt pulled away slowly. Matt had a goofy grin on his face which Mimi thought as cute. "That's just what I wanted," he said. Mimi giggled and kissed him again softly. "Now, what was it that you wanted to ask me earlier?"  
"If you wanted to...umm..sleep next to me.."  
"Anything for you, Matty." Matt chuckled, "I'm not trying to be mean or anything but that just doesn't sound like you."  
"Well then, you better get used to it," teased Mimi, playfully punching his right arm. Matt smiled at her and they went on to getting ready for the night.  
  
Matt was sitting on the ground, his back against a tree. In his lap was his princess. Mimi. She was sleeping with her head against his chest. Matt sighed contently. Never had he felt so good. He softly brushed a lose strand of hair from her face. "I love you, Mimi..." he softly whispered. He laid his arms over her and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.  
  
Mimi opened one eye then opened the other one. She saw Matt's shirt. It wasn't a dream. She smiled widely as she moved her hand to feel the soft fabric of his shirt. I did it, she thought. She continued smiling and closed her eyes. She remembered who had given her the courage to pull such stunt. "Thanks, Sora.." she whispered with a grin across her lips. She looked up at Matt's sleeping face. His Jaw was slightly opened. She moved up and kissed him softly on the lips. "I love you, Matt..." She laid back down on him and closed her eyes, falling asleep with the warmth of Matt's body.  
  
  
Ahh..as I wrote this it gave me a warm feeling inside... Wait...no, it was the warm tea I just drank... oh well..  
I hope you liked it 'cause I sure did...I think... Gee, I'm confusing myself...  
Anyway, I originally wrote this on 4/20/00 so I know it sounds REALLY messed up. I just completed the ending, which is the only thing that makes sense to me right now. Please review!


End file.
